Quicksword
Etymology 高速 translates as "fast" or "high speed." Irene's datasheet names and describes technique in Yoma War Record I. Description 'Irene' High-speed Continuous Attack enables this technique: attack target by releasing all Yoki into sword arm, while paradoxically, controlling berserking arm through sheer will. Less precise than other techniques, unpredictability of strikes makes Fast Sword hard to counter. Yoki usage low-70–100%, Yoki control 70%, attack speed approximately 88%. Mental baseline is A+. Irene fastest warrior. See Yoki and Sword Chart. 'Clare' Yoki control low-50%, attack speed 50% (pre-Witch's Maw). Yoki usage 70–100%, Yoki control high-80%, attack speed 80% (with Preemptive Sensing). Mental baseline is D. But with Irene's arm, Clare can still attack at superhuman speed. Clare using Fast Sword with Preemptive Sensing second fastest warrior. Clare's Sensing baseline improvises for lack of high Mental baseline. History 'Irene' 'Marked for death' 'Execution party' Two warriors—Noel and Sophia—argue in Yoma-infested village. No. 2, Irene arrives. She instantly kills two Yoma. Neither Sophia nor Noel see Irene unsheathe her sword, cut Yoma, nor resheathe sword (Scene 018, Anime Scene 06). 'Target' At another village, execution party locates Teresa at inn (Scene 019, Anime Scene 07). Irene burst into Teresa's room. But Teresa immobilizes Irene's Fast Sword. Unclear if Teresa actually uses Detailed Yoki Sensing against Irene, despite Organization evaluation (Yoma War Record I). Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoki or specialized technique. Irene admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill (Scene 021, Anime Scene 08). 'Last fight' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa (Scene 023, Anime Scene 08). Priscilla becomes into one-horned, winged Awakened. Execution party attacks. Irene loses left arm, despite Fast Sword. Priscilla decimates party (Scene 024). 'Fit for battle' 'Separation' After escaping Ophelia in Fragonard, Clare and Lucky are forced to separate (Scene 034, Anime Scene 12). Clare lures Ophelia in opposite direction of Lucky's path. Clare loses her right arm to Ophelia's Ripple Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Fast Sword of Irene, disguised in witch cape (Scene 036, Anime Scene 13). 'Irene's Hidden Valley' Later, in Irene's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Irene's cabin. Irene guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. She tries teaching Clare the Fast Sword. When Irene realizes Clare can never master Fast Sword in her condition, Irene cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift" (Scene 038, Anime Scene 14). 'Clare' 'Ophelia' Awakened Ophelia throws Clare into lake. Ophelia plays another contest, only this time to deliberately lose. With Fast Sword, Clare minces serpentine body. "Contest" ends with Clare euthanizing Ophelia (Scene 040, Anime Scene 14). '3-month Timeskip' 'Witch's Maw' Outside abandoned castle, Clare uses Fast Sword on both Common and Winged Yoma (Scene 042, Anime Scene 16). 'Fight with Duff' ='Round I' = In entrance hall, Clare destroys Yoma pack, then attacks Duff, but gets captured. Duff's armor is too thick for Fast Sword. But Galatea arrives (Scene 043, Anime Scene 16). Galatea uses Yoki Alignment and Control to free Clare, then tries to leave. But Duff caves-in entrance. ='Round II' = Riffle couches Duff, who then defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Duff (Scene 044, Anime Scene 16). ='Round III' = In dungeon, Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert an awakened Jean to normal (Scene 046, Anime Scene 17). Upstairs, Galatea and Clare distract Duff, while Jean attacks throat with Drill Sword. But attack ends in failure. ='Round IV' = Clare and Jean try again in last desperate attempt. Clare realizes her error—her Preemptive Sensing must guide her Fast Sword. As Jean attacks Duff, Clare reads Duff's moves, her Fast Sword preventing his arms from smashing Jean. This time Jean nearly kills Duff (Scene 049, Anime Scene 17). 'Northern Campaign' 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo Awakened. Team members pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoki Alignment and Control (Scene 052, Anime Scene 18). Armadillo then remote controls Karla to execute Team Flora. Irene's arm, on its own volition, shatters roof with Fast Sword (Scene 054, Anime Scene 19). Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader (Scene 055). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Northern Army invades Pieta. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur Awakened. Rigaud kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaud repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057). Clare further awakens. Rigaud finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm (Scene 058). Clare awakens her upper torso. With bladed appendages and Fast Sword, she kills Rigaud (Scene 059). ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga (Anime Scene 23). Lucky races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneuve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight (Anime Scene 24). After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen (Anime Scene 25). Clare returns to fight. Her Fast Sword finally defeats Priscilla (Anime Scene 26). '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Clare is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Clare seals away Fast Sword during those years. Clare uses a Yoki-less version of Windcutter (Scene 067). 'Toulouse' In Lavoy, Ghosts fight Agatha. When Agatha holds Galatea hostage, Clare, at Galatea's suggestion, uses Fast Sword to attack Agatha (Scene 077). 'Lautrec' 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Louvre, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. Clare follows Duff into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes. While Riffle and Duff are distracted by Renée's escape, Clare reenters castle (Scene 091). Clare enters mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in replay from Scene 050. Jean disappears. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Fast Sword, Clare kills Rafaela (Scene 092). 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death (Scene 100). But mental "wedge" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her Fast Sword attacks to fail (Scene 101). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Offensive Type Category:Ability Category:Mental Ability Category:Sensing Ability Category:Technique Category:Mental Technique Category:Sensing Technique